Reuben (625)
Reuben, A.K.A. Experiment 625, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and serves as an antagonist for The Series, but later becomes a protagonist in Leroy & Stitch. He has all powers of Stitch, but he is lazy and eats sandwiches. Before the events of Leroy & Stitch, Reuben didn't do much beside make sandwiches all the time, much to Gantu's anger. His one true place is with Gantu. Bio Experiment 625 was the 625th experiment to be created. He was designed for Stitch's purpose (mischief and mass destruction), but was considered a failed experiment due to his lazy nature. 625 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. Stitch! The Movie While Jumba and Pleakley were fighting over the experiment pod container, unseen to them, 625's experiment pod slipped out. Gantu later discovered the pod while abducting Jumba and took it with him back to Hämsterviel's ship. When Jumba refused to reveal the location of the other experiment pods, Gantu and Hämsterviel, unaware of 625's lazy nature, decided to activate Experiment 625 and use him to torture Jumba. However, Gantu and Hämsterviel were awestruck to discover 625's lazy nature. 625 later frequently attempted to gain new baloney for his sandwiches, until he was trapped on Earth after Gantu's ship crashed with Gantu and 625 on board. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Throughout the series, Experiment 625 served as Gantu's wisecracking sidekick. Leroy & Stitch With Gantu having failed to capture any experiments other than 625 himself, the former abandoned 625 on Earth and left to free Hämsterviel. Hurt and/or infuriated at this, 625 decided to convert Gantu's deserted ship into his own sandwich shop. Lilo visited 625, and, after naming him Reuben, convinced him to repair the ship's communication system so that Lilo could contact Stitch. However, when the two discovered that the Stitch in control of the BRB was an imposter, Lilo convinced Reuben to finally make something of himself. Repairing the ship, the two flew it to Turo to warn the Grand Councilwoman. However, as Lilo and Reuben arrived, they discovered that they were too late and Hämsterviel and his Leroy army had already overthrown the Galactic Alliance. The two were then arrested, but broken out by a reformed Gantu. Before the three were able to escape, they were recaptured by a group of Leroy guards. However, they were saved by Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley's timely arrival and escaped back to Earth in time to save the captured experiments. Reuben participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroys by slipping up Leroys with sandwiches. When the Leroys gained the upper hand in the battle, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song, Aloha Oe, which caused the entire Leroy army to shut down due to the original's failsafe. Following the battle, when the Galactic Alliance was reinstated and Gantu returned his job as captain, the latter hired Reuben as his galley officer. Personality Reuben was originally a lazy, wisecracking coward who could not be bothered with much. However, during the events of Leroy & Stitch, Reuben finally made something of himself. Biology Appearance Reuben is a golden, chubbier version of Stitch (blue in the Disney Adventures magazines), with short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur, pointed fingers, short stumpy legs, hourglass-shaped marking on his back and two flat teeth sticking out of his mouth and overlapping his bottom lip. Special Abilities Reuben possesses all of Stitch's powers, including the abilities to grow an extra pair of arms, lift objects up to 3,000 times his weight, and scale walls and ceilings. He can also speak fluent English (with a hint of a Brooklyn accent), and is a talented sandwich-maker. Weaknesses Reuben was originally very lazy and cowardly. It is unknown whether or not Reuben shares Stitch's weakness of water. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Villains